A Marked Centaur
by jokay927
Summary: Jethro was Marked at at young age and Exiled from the Herds Sacred Grounds while a Colt. Now a Stallion he happily lives within a Human Herd but his Life is turned upside down when he comes across another Centaur, who wants to take him as his Mate before returning to his Home Lands. AU
1. Memories

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

This Story is for Harathor, on Fan Fiction, who wanted a Fantasy story with Centaurs

Chapt Summery; Jethro remembers how he became Marked and how he ended up on the Gibbs Estate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro pants in delight as he gallops through the fields, enjoying the feeling of the breeze against his skin along with the ground under his hooves. He slows down and rears back onto his hindlegs in a display of power as he whinneys into the midday sun. A smile crosses his face as he gazes across the lands of the Estate that he belongs too and sighs as he takes a slow walk back while he thinks back to that day one-hundred years ago when he was a young fifty year old Colt...the day when he became Marked and kicked out of the Sacred Grounds...

'Jethro rolls his eyes as he swishes his tail "Come on James...I know you want too"  
James paws at the ground "I can't...you're the Draft Herd, Stallions Son!" he looks up and gently strokes along the black rump "You can't be mounted"  
He huffs as he turns around and lowers his forelegs to the ground while spreading his rear legs at the same time he shifts his tail to one side "James...I yield to you" a smile crosses his face as the blonde Centaur hesitantly mounts him  
"You sure Jethro?" at the Shires nod, he smirks as he presses into him, groaning at the feeling of the body beneath him accepting his length and he wraps his arms around the other Centaurs waist "I love you Jethro...if only we could be together"  
Jethro sighs as he leans back onto James chest while gently stroking the Hanoverian Colts leg "If only...but you are a member of the Warmbloods Herd" he turns his head for a kiss and smirks as James grants him with one "Father wishes for me to Mate with Sally, the Percheron to make a new bloodline between the two Draft Herds...and in turn join them together in harmony" he grunts at a rather hard thrust and he chuckles "I take it you don't like?"  
James tightens his hold around the Shires waist "I wish we could be together...but your Father won't allow it" with that he gathers up speed "With me Jethro"  
Jethro grits his teeth as he feels his orgasm approaching "Now James" he tips his head back and whinnys into the dawn sky, smirking as he hears James just after his own at the same time wet heat explodes within him as he shoots his load over the grass. He grunts as James lands heavily onto his back and he sighs in bliss "I love you too James"  
The Hanoverian goes to reply only to look up as he feels hooves hitting the ground and he quickly gets off the other Colt as he rears back and turns tail as the Draft Herd Stallion chases after him.

Jethro gasps as he feels James quickly pulling out of him and panics as he spots the Stallion shooting past him and he scrambles to his hooves to give chase "Father! No! Leave him alone...it's my fault! I yielded to him!"  
The Clydesdale slows down before angrily stomping at the ground and turns to his Son "Home! Now"  
He flinches and runs all the way there only to yelp in shock as his Father catches him and carries him deep into the Herd before throwing him to the ground.  
The Stallion rears back before slamming his hoof into the flesh of his Sons thigh, cutting through the muscle and down to the bone "You are Marked! You are no longer Herd!" with that he steps back before circling the crying Colt "You let yourself be mounted...by none other than a Warmblood Herds member!"  
Jethro presses a hand onto his bleeding haunch and lifts his other to wipe away the tears that fall from his eyes "Please Father I-" he flinches as the Herd Stallion slams down his hooves at the ground infront of him  
"You are not to call me that!" he rears up to his fall height "You are to leave the Herd in Exile...and you are Marked for every Centaur to know that you are not to belong"  
Jethro goes to stand but ends up crying out in pain as a hoof is slammed into his other side.  
The Stallion glares down at the young Shire "Now go...it's only the fact you were my Son that I let you Live"  
He struggles to his feet before turning tail and running away'

Jethro stops and sighs as he glances at his flank to stroke along the pink skin of the hoof print Mark, that is a scar from that day his life changed. He looks up as he hears a whistle and smirks as heads off over, forever grateful that he was found and saved by that man a week after his Exile...

'The young Colt runs and keeps on running as he hears the wolves gaining on him. He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears of fear that blurs his vision as he tries to outrun his assailants.  
He jumps over a fallen tree only to yelp in shock as his back leg gets caught in some vines and he quickly tries to get himself free "Please! Please! Let Go!" he cries out in terror as the Pack reaches him and he tries to fight them off. He lets the tears fall as he knows he doesn't stand a chance against the five wolves in his weak state (I'm going to die) as the thought crosses his mind, he watches as the Alpha pounces for the kill but jumps at a loud crack that echoes through the wood as the wolf drops dead before the other Pack members run away in fear.  
Jethro scrambles away from the Man that approaches him and tries to stand but ends up making his bonds tighter.  
The Man holds the rifle at the young Centaur but sighs as he lowers his weapon "I can't kill you"  
He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears "Please do it! I-I can't survive on my own"  
He sighs as he slowly kneels down beside the young Colt and removes his hat "Why you on your own Kid? You don't look old enough to be without the Safety of your Herd"  
Jethro looks down in shame "I broke the Rule of the Herd Stallion...I am Marked and to spend the rest of my life without a Herd and on my own" his head snaps up as he feels a hand softly touch across the scabbed hoof mark  
"The names Victor...Victor Gibbs"  
He smiles as the Man cuts him free before helping him to his feet "I'm Jethro" he watches the Man turns to pick up the dead wolf and leaves. He nervously paws the ground before slowly following him at a distance.

Victor smirks as he hears the young Colt follow and when he spots his truck, he dumps the body into the back and turns to face him "You want to live with me?"  
Jethro swishes his tail and nods "I don't want to be on my own anymore"  
He smirks and pats the truck "Get in then"  
The Shire slowly stumbles closer before hesitantly jumping onto the strange vehicle "You got a big place?"  
Victor chuckles "I own a Horse Ranch and an Estate with twenty-four acres of land...it'll be plenty" he pauses and bites his bottom lip "If you stay, you'll have to be Branded...to stop the Government from making a Claim on you"  
Jethro nods "I will be Claimed to you?"  
He shakes his head "You'll belong to the Gibbs Estate...will that be ok?"  
The young Colt nods "It'll be fine" he smiles "I will no longer be on my own" he lays down on the back of the truck and watches as Victor gets in and drives them back to his Estate'

Jethro rears onto his hindlegs before jumping the fence as he trots up to the latest Gibbs "Hey Jack"  
Jackson Gibbs smiles as he gently pats the black coat "Hey Jethro, enjoy your run?"  
He nods as he walks beside him "I was reminiscing about the Past, when your GrandDad found me and brought me here"  
He sighs as he gazes across the land "It's a pity you couldn't stay with you own kind...but part of me is glad you are here"  
Jethro shrugs "The Past is the Past and to be honest, I am honoured that I have seen you grow up along with your Father" he smirks "I wouldn't have survived for much longer as a Colt without a Herd and for Victor, I am forever grateful" he moves into position as Jack attaches the wagon to him "I'm happy Jack and that is all that matters"  
Jack smiles as he runs his fingers over the pink skin of the branded 'GIBBS' in the flesh of the Centaurs hip, just below the part where skin becomes fur "Lets head to Town, as my GrandDaughter will be coming down with her new Husband"  
Jethro smiles as he paws the ground "I haven't seen Abby since Leroy took her to Washington, ten years ago!" he swishes his tail "Lets go!"  
Jackson chuckles at the excitement, as he climbs into the wagon "Go on then, we're meeting her at the Station"  
The Centaur rears back onto his hindlegs before beginning a slow trot into the town as he pulls the wagon into Town to collect the newest generation of the Gibbs family.


	2. A Mustang

Jethro answers a distress call

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

The Shire rears back on his hindlegs as he tries to spot her "Has her train arrived yet?"  
Jack chuckles as he gets off the wagon and gently pats the Centaurs rump "She will be here soon Jethro"  
He paws at the ground in impatience "I haven't seen her since she was a teenager!"  
The old man smirks "You could have spoken to her on her mobile"  
Jethro shakes his head "I don't like those things" he sighs as he looks up "I'm just excited at the fact that another Member of our Herd is coming home"  
Jack chuckles "Here she is"  
His head snaps up and he rears back with a loud whinny as he catches sight of the young Gibbs "Abby!"  
Abbys smiles as she rushes over, to hug her GrandDad before the Centaur "It's great to see you both!" she turns at the sound of someone clearing their throat and she gives her Husband a small smile "Sorry Timmy!" with that she walks over to him "GrandDad, Jethro...this is my Husband Tim and our children Kate, Ziva and Ari" she smiles "Timmy, Kate, Ziva and Ari...this is GrandDad Jack and Jethro"  
Tim nods his greetings while looking at the Shire Centaur in awe "I've never seen a Centaur up close before"  
Jethro chuckles "Here I am" he turns as he feels someone tugging his tail and he smirks at the young man "You want a ride?"  
Ari chews his bottom lip and when his Mother nods, he smiles "Please?"  
The Centaur kneels down to allow the child onto his back and smirks as the two girls suddenly climb on aswell. He nods as Jack passes him the harness and he puts it on before passing the reins to the children "Alright, I'm going to get up now so hold tight" with that he stands while swishing his tail as he waits for them to load the wagon with Abbys and Tims stuff, as well as themselves, before turning around and leading the wagon home.  
As he enters the Estate, his head snaps up at a distressed whinny he hears and he goes by instinct as he returns it. He stamps the ground as gets an answer "A Centaur is in trouble" he turns to look at Jack "What do I do?"  
Jack sighs "Lets get Abs and the children back to the house, before you head out to check on them"  
Jethro nods as he slowly trots back to the big house. He lowers himself to the ground and helps the children off his back "Are you ok with me leaving the Estate?"  
The old man nods as he releases the Centaur from the wagon "I'm fine with it Jethro" with that he removes his trenchcoat and passes it to him "Here"  
He smiles as he swaps it for the harness and puts it on "I won't be long"  
Jack shrugs "Be as long as you want...just be back for tea"  
Jethro nods and rears back before turning and galloping in the direction of the distress call.

He pauses at the entrance to the woods and lowers himself to the ground before shifting to Man as he slowly enters while looking around for the source of the noise. He stills as he hears the sound of a hoof lashing out against a tree and slowly moves closer only to spot a gorgeous Mustang Stallion trapped in vines that bound his legs together, as he moves closer he stills as green eyes stare up at him in fear. Jethro calmly moves closer "Easy Boy, I'm just going to release you"  
The Centaur looks up with a growl "I don't need a pathetic Mans help!" with that he attempts to kick his helper only to end up tying himself tighter.  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Pig headed fool! Just keep still and I shall have you out" he moves out of reach of the powerful legs as he begins to cut away the bonds.  
He stills as he feels the vines releasing him and when he is free, he stands and tries to kick the man.  
He growls at the narrow miss from the Mustangs kick and shifts back into his real form. He rears back onto his hindlegs before slamming them down in a display of power "You are free so get lost!"  
The mustang pauses at the sight of the Shire Stallion and Scents the air "You are not Claimed"  
Jethro swishes his silver tail "I have not seen another Centaur since I was Exiled" with that he turns to his side to show him the pink scars "I am Marked...and you will do best to leave" with that he rears up and runs in the direction of home, only to growl as he hears hooves pounding the ground as the freed Centaur follows. He stops and turns to face him as he lashes his tail in anger "Go back! You do not belong here!"  
The Mustang gives him a cocky smile as he trots closer and reaches out to caress the black pelt "How long have you been without a Herd?"  
Jethro growls as he keeps his rear away from the aroused Centaur "I was fifty when Exiled one-hundred years ago"  
The Centaurs steps falter "But...but you were just a Colt!?" he pauses "Have you never been mounted?"  
Jethro stamps his foot in anger "I was Exiled for being mounted!" he brings himself up to his full height "I was the Herd Stallions Son, who brought shame to the Draft Herd by allowing a different Herds Member to mount me" he angrily lashes out his tail "Mustang, go find another to mount...and leave me be"  
He smirks "Names Tony...what is yours, Shire?"  
He narrows his eyes "Jethro" with that he turns and heads back home.

The Shire jumps the fence to enter the Estate and sighs as he walks up to the lake that runs through the grounds. He looks across the water and growls as he spots the Mustang, prowling the border and shakes his head "Go away Tony, I have helped you by releasing you from your bonds...now go back to your Herd"  
Tony gazes at the powerful Shire Centaur and rears back onto his hindlegs as he jumps the fence to join him "I like you Jethro"  
Jethro stamps his hoof in anger "You are on the Gibbs Estate! Get off!"  
The Mustang swishes his black tail before trying to approach the Shires rear "I want to mount you...and I know you want to be mounted"  
He turns around and once Tony is in range he leans forward and mule kicks him away "I want to be left alone!"  
He grunts at the powerful kick and backs off slightly as he rubs away the pain "Come on Jethro...I want you to join my Herd"  
Jethro shakes his head "I have been Exiled, as the Marks on my haunches state...I can't go back Tony as-" he stops and looks up at a low whistle before turning tail and galloping away.  
Tony frowns at the odd behaviour but shrugs as he chases after the Shire, who will become his future Mate...only to stop dead in his tracks as he spots Man stroking the black pelt of the other Centaur.


	3. Attack

Jethro protects his Herd

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony swishes his black tail in disgust as he watches the Shire Stallion let Man touch him. He shakes his head before stomping the ground only to still at a high pitched noise and turns his head to look in shock as a human foal runs towards him. He goes by instinct and rears back.  
Jethros head snaps up at the noise and he bolts away from Abby. He watches the Mustang rear up and he quickly barrels into him, to stop him from hurting young Kate.  
Tony grunts in shock at the impact and only just saves himself from falling down. Once over the shock of being charged, he turns to the other Centaur "What was that for!?"  
The Shire places himself over the terrified girl "She is Herd, I will not allow you to harm her"  
Tony growls as he paws the ground "She approached me! Not the other way around!"  
Jethro shrugs as he bends down, while keeping an eye on the aggressive Centaur, to pick up the crying girl and places her onto his back "I'm the only Centaur she has met, she had no idea what her action in running at you meant" he looks into the pissed green eyes "She is only five years old, only a foal" with that he turns his back and walks away while stating "You should leave, you do not belong here"  
The Mustang stomps the ground in anger "You don't belong here either! You have become nothing but a Pet! A plaything for Man to ride"  
Jethro just ignores him as he walks back over to a teary Abby "Here you go" his head snaps up as he hears the sound of a gun being loaded and growls as he snatches the weapon from Tim "No! I will not allow you to kill him!"  
Tim glares at the Centaur "He would have killed Kate! Why shouldn't I shoot him!?"  
He shakes his head "He was only going by his natural instincts" at the confusion he spots, he lets out a sigh before explaining further "Centaurs are a Prey Species, we hunt but are also hunted and without a Herd we don't survive long...we get preyed upon by wolves, bears, pumas and even Man" he glances as the still pissed Mustang "Tony doesn't understand that her screech was that of excitement...instead of a war cry" he shrugs "He thought she was going to attack him and so he went by instinct to defend himself" with that he wraps the trenchcoat tighter around him as he lowers himself to the ground and shifts forms.  
Tims eyes widen in shock "H-How!? I mean, I didn't know a Centaur could do that!?"  
Jethro chuckles "We're not able...I taught myself how to do it so, about seventy years ago, before I became a Stallion" his head turns to look at the tanned pelt of the Mustang who lets out a loud whinny before turning around and galloping away. He lets out a sigh "I need a word with Jack"  
Abby passes Kate to her Father and walks over to hug the confused Centaur "He is in the fourth field with old Jess"  
He nods and hugs her back "Ok, I need you to tell the Foals to stay away from Tony...I don't believe that he'd harm them if they don't approach him" he glances at Tim "Make sure he doesn't shoot him either"  
Abby nods and kisses his cheek "I will do Jethro" with that she watches him walk off into the direction of her GrandDad.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jack sighs as Old Jess stops with a pained whinny and shakes his head as he gazes back at little work they have managed "Jess, I think it's time to get a younger one for this kind of work and for yourself to retire" he looks up as he hears hooves and his eyes widen in shock as the sight of another Centaur heading for him. He quickly releases Old Jess from the plough and smacks her rump "Get outta here! Quick!"  
Jess starts at the slap and gallops away as fast as her old legs can carry her.  
He sighs in relief as she escapes and quickly picks up a scythe as the Centaur approaches him

Jethro jumps as Jess gallops past him and goes to shout her back but his head snaps in the direction she came from as he hears Jacks scream, he runs in the direction and shifts forms before galloping over. He spots Tony standing up over a crumpled Jack and a red mist settles over his eyes as he lets out a battle cry.  
Tonys head snaps in the direction of the noise and he doesn't have any time to react as a pissed Shire Centaur barrels into him. He goes down and only just manages to move out of the way as hooves slam down in the ground where his head was just a few seconds earlier.  
Jethro growls and rears up once more in anger "Get Lost! I will not allow you to harm my Herd!" with that he stomps his foot down on Tonys haunch.  
Jack quickly scrambles up and tries to pull Jethro off the younger Centaur "Jethro please! Leave him!"  
Tony tries to stand but the Shire stops him at every turn and he ends up crying out in pain as the Centaurs hoof slices through his flesh. He looks up into the blue eyes and knows he will not be allowed mercy.  
Jack scrambles up and tries to pull the Shire away "Jethro! Stop! Leave him be!" as nothing works, he digs into his pocket for the item he had hoped never to use.  
Jethro rears back, intending to kill the Centaur that attacked his Herd member...only to yelp in shock as he gets injected by that horse tranquiliser Ducky had given Jack. He slips to the side and stumbles as he forces himself to keep on his feet, while Tony uses the distraction to bolt away to safety, as he asks "Jack? Why?"  
The man shakes his head as he takes the Centaurs hand and leads him towards the house "You were going to kill him"  
He frowns as his limbs start to shake "B-But he kill you...?"  
Jack shakes his head "He was answering Old Jesses cry of pain...once I released her, he stopped"  
Jethro stumbles slightly before stating "You cried out...you were on the floor with him above you"  
He sighs as he spots Abby and Tim rushing towards them and he looks up into clouded blue eyes "I panicked and picked up the scythe...it slipped out of my hand and sliced through my leg" he shakes his head "He didn't even touch me...as he was confused as to why I chased her off"  
As they reach the house the Shire crumples to the ground, almost crushing Jack in the process, as reality hits him like a sudden cold shower "I...I would have killed him"  
Jack nods as he gently wipes away the tears that run down the Centaurs face "Yes, Jethro...you would have and I couldn't allow you to do so"  
Jethro slumps forward as he gives up the fight to stay awake and allows the darkness to claim him.


	4. New Horse

Jack and Jethro head to Town to find a new horse

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He gazes out over the fields in sadness as he hasn't seen or heard from Tony since that day, a week ago, when he attacked him. He lets out a sigh as he doesn't understand why he feels something towards the annoying Mustang and turns around when he hears Jacks whistle before galloping over.  
Jack sighs as he spots the misery in the Centaurs body language and when the Shire reaches him, he slowly runs his hands down the powerful flank and stops as he strokes the branded letters of 'GIBBS' on his hip "You don't have to stay here Jethro...you can leave if you want to"  
Jethro shakes his head as he lowers himself to the ground while putting on the harness "This is my Home, Jack...I don't wish to leave"  
He smiles as he gets onto his back "You sure? As you have been pining for him"  
He rolls his eyes as he stands and once Jack has a good grip, he begins a slow walk "I'm not pining...I just want to check if he is ok" he looks out across the fields "It's hard, Jack...I haven't come across another of my Kind since being Exiled"  
Jack nods as he reaches behind him, to softly stroke the pink hoof shaped scars "I don't think that Tony cares about that...I think he likes you" he smirks as he spots the blush and states "And I think you like him aswell"  
Jethro huffs as he gently begins a trot, being careful not to jostle Jack too much before answering "Jack...I'm in my Prime" he shrugs "Even Old Jess takes my fancy, let alone a fully grown Stallion...a handsome...powerful Mustang..." he sighs "I'd even mount you given half the chance"  
Jack lets out a bark of laughter as he pats the Centaurs shoulder "Sorry but you're not my type"  
He smirks "Yeah...I know" with that he heads off into Town for the Market.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro huffs in annoyance as the Stallions all follow him and he sighs "Jack? Can you make your mind up?" he turns as he feels something touch his rump and he narrows his eyes before flicking the aroused horse away with his tail "I'm getting unwanted attention!"  
Jack chuckles at the sight and shakes his head "Lets check out the Mares, as I doubt a Stallion would last long with you!"  
He rolls his eyes as he follows him while ignoring the fascinated looks he receives. He turns his head as he feels a hand touching him and frowns at the man in the suit "Can I help you?"  
The man smirks as he strokes along the black rump before turning to the old man "How much?"  
Jack frowns and looks at Jethro in confusion but at the shrug, he turns back to the man "How much for what?"  
The suited man chuckles "How much for this fine specimen?"  
Jethro growls as he swishes his tail and steps away from the man "I'm not for sale!"  
Jack nods "I'm afraid Jethros right...Mr?"  
He narrows his eyes before giving them a dazzling smile and holding out his hand "Anthony...Anthony DiNozzo, Senior from DiNozzo Enterprises" with that he hands him his card "I've been looking for a Centaur to become a model for a new TV show I have in the works"  
He accepts the hand and card "Jackson Gibbs and this here is Jethro"  
Anthony looks him over "He is wonderful...and if I'm not mistaken, he is in his Prime?" at the nod, he smiles as he moves closer "Can I check him over?"  
Jethro stomps his foot but at the stern look from Jack, he calms down and accepts the touch.  
He picks up one of the Centaurs legs and nods before checking the other three "He is in really good shape compared to others I have seen" he ducks down and grabs him for a good feel.  
Jethro gasps at the touch and rears up while stepping back "Get off me!"  
Anthony quickly moves out of the way of the flying hooves.  
Jack steps up and gently rubs at Jethros side "Hey...hey calm down! He didn't mean to startle you"  
Jethro paws the ground in anger as his body craves more of the touch, he lets out a frustrated whinny while swishing his tail as he rears up once more.  
Anthony watches in amazement at the power and strength the display shows and he turns to the old man "I will give you any amount you can think off...I need to have him"  
Jack shakes his head as he tugs at the harness "I'm afraid I will have to decline" with that he turns to the pissed Centaur and once he manages to calm him down, he guides him away "Jethro is not for sale"  
Jethro swishes his tail in anger as he allows Jack to lead him away.

He stomps the ground as he waits for Jack to purchase the new Jutland Mare and once he has finished, he lowers himself down to the ground so Jack can climb on.  
Jack sighs as he spot the anger in the powerful frame and he shakes his head before getting on his back as he passes him the rope "What shall we call her?"  
Jethro shrugs "I dunno...I just want to return home" he waits until Jack is settled on his back before standing and starting a slow walk. After around ten minutes, he lets out a deep sigh "I'm Sorry for the way I reacted...I was just taken by surprise"  
Jack nods and gently pats his back "I don't blame you Jethro, if someone grabbed me in that way...I to would have caused a fuss"  
He chuckles as his anger disappears "Yeah I-" he stops as he hears Tonys whinny and instinctively returns it before beginning a fast trot home.  
He rolls his eyes as he gets a good grip on the harness "Easy Jethro...my leg isn't fully healed"  
The Shire nods as he softens his trot "It sounds like I am forgiven"  
Jack smiles "Get me and Kelly home, then you can meet your 'love' Stallion"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "He isn't my Stallion...and besides, I got to finish ploughing the fields" he ignores Jacks attempts to get him to leave it as he heads for home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The Shire pants in exhaustion as he has finally finished all eight fields of ploughing and crumples to the floor as he tries to get his breath back (Jack isn't going to be happy) he looks up as he hears hooves pounding the ground and sighs as he spots the Mustang galloping over.  
Tony circles his future Mate and stomps the ground in anger "You protect that Man! For him to work you to exhaustion!?" he rears up with an angry whinny before slamming his hooves into the Earth.  
Jethro shakes his head as he removes the plough from himself "Jack...Jack wouldn't be...be happy with me" he struggles to his feet "I...I forced myself to...to finish"  
The Mustang frowns as he helps him up onto his feet "Why? You have left yourself weak and defenseless...all for Man to be unhappy with you?"  
He sighs as he pushes himself away to stand on his own four feet "I chose to finish the work, I am a proud Centaur that takes pride in finishing the job" he looks over the ploughed field "And I have done fine" with that he begins his slow walk to his Stable, frowning as he notices Tony following him.  
Tony bites his bottom lip as Jethro enters the man made building and paws the ground in a nervous gesture before calling out "J-Jethro?"  
Jethro huffs in annoyance from his Stall "What Tony?"  
He peers inside "Why are you in there? Can't you come out?" he huffs as he hears Jethros answer  
"No"  
Before shaking his head and slowly entering the strange place.  
Jethro looks up as he hears movement and his eyes widen in shock as he spots the nervous Mustang "What are you doing here?"  
Tony gives him a nervous smile as he forces himself not to bolt "I-I need to be with you..."  
A warm feeling blossoms in his chest and he nods "You can share my Stall if you want?"  
The Mustang smiles as he slowly enters and lowers himself down next to him. He hesitantly reaches out and strokes along the pink letters burnt into the Shires flesh "Man did this to you?"  
Jethro shivers before nodding "It was the only way to keep me Safe from other men who would have taken advantage of an Exiled Colt...becoming Branded ensured that I would stay on the Gibbs Estate forever"  
Tony cocks his head to one side as he runs the flat of his hand down the sweaty black pelt but pauses at the pink hoof Mark "I do not care that you are Marked...I have never felt this way about another Centaur before" he smirks as he feels the muscles twitching under his touch "And I believe you feel the same"  
The Shire presses himself closer to him before sighing as he goes to pull away "Yes Tony...it's true that I do have feelings towards you" a small smile crosses his face when he feels arms wrapping themselves around his waist and he looks up into the green eyes "I have spent most of my Life with Man...I don't know if I am able to go back into Herd life, even if I will be accepted"  
Tony softly caresses his cheek "I do not care what others will think...all I know is that I want you as my Mate" he smirks as he spots the way he tries to fight sleep and tugs him close against his chest "Go to sleep Jethro...I'll keep watch"  
Jethro smirks as he wraps his arms around him while resting his head on his shoulder "There's no need...no Predators enter the Estate"  
The Mustang chuckles as he feels the weight settle against him and smiles at the trust the actions prove. He gently caresses the sleeping Shires muscular back "I want you Jethro...and I will have you" with that he watches over him as the exhausted Shire rests deep into the night.


	5. Mounted

Jethro gives in

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony wakes with a start as he hears voices and looks up only to tense at the sight of the old man that looks at him. He feels his panic rising in his chest as the blue eyes gaze at him.  
Jack smirks as he spots the two Centaurs but steps back at the panic in the wild ones eye "It's ok, I'm going now...just tell Jethro that the girls are waiting for him" with that he nods as he walks out and leaves them in peace.  
Tony listens out for the man and relaxes as he hears him leave before turning back to the sleeping Shire "How can you still be asleep?" he shakes his head as he strokes down his back and then along the pink letters, pausing as he hears a soft groan.  
Jethro slowly wakes and snuggles closer against the strong body. He shivers and lets out a groan as fingers stroke along where skin becomes fur and slowly opens his eyes, to grin at the Mustang "You...you stayed?"  
He frowns as he lifts a hand to caress his face "Why wouldn't I?"  
The Shire sighs as he curves into the touch before pulling away "I've never slept with another...the last Centaur I was friendly with, he and I were from different Herds so we couldn't stay together"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he states "He the one who mounted you?" at the nod, he swishes his tail "He should have fought for you! I would have!"  
Jethro shakes his head as he gets up "We were Colts...he stood no chance against my Father, the Herd Stallion and so he had to flee"  
The Mustang stands and walks around the Shire before stroking his rump "I would have fought him for your Honour" he reaches down and under the silver tail, groaning at the wetness he feels "I want to mount you...I want to Claim you as Mine"  
Jethro shys away from him as he tucks his tail under himself "I can't...not after what happened the last time I was mounted" he shivers at the memory of the Draft Herd Stallions anger and absentmindedly rubs the pink hoof scars on his haunches.  
Tony sighs as he removes his hand and smirks as he Scents it, groaning at the fact he can tell that Jethro is ready for him and decides to have a taste.  
He watches in shock as Tony licks the hand clean and a wave of arousal washes over him as wetness slides down the back of his rear legs.

The Mustang pauses at the deeper Scent of arousal and rears up in excitement, letting the Shire have a good view of his own arousal.  
Jethro bites his bottom lip at the courting display (Can you? Can you yield again) he feels his legs trembling with need and gives in by rearing up and coping the display.  
Tony groans and drops down onto four feet as he paws the ground "Are...are you yielding?"  
He nods as he turns and lowers himself onto his forelegs while shifting his tail to one side "I yield"  
The wild Centaur smiles and quickly mounts him but before pushing in, he asks "Are you sure that you want to become my Mate? I want you Jethro...but I want to make sure you are fully ok with this?"  
Jethro smiles as he strokes the tanned forelegs "Yes Tony...I-I want you too but I am Marked and Branded, are you sure that you do not wish to take another?"  
Tony growls as he wraps his arms around the Shire Centaurs waist before gently pushing into him "I want no other besides you"  
He waits for Tony to lose control, like James did all those years ago, but is shocked when he starts a slow tempo "Aren't you...you going to Mate me into the ground?"  
The Mustang chuckles as he nibbles the Shires neck "I may do at another time, however this is our first Mating and I want it to be special" with that he spreads his weight evenly before rocking his hips in small movements.  
Jethro blinks away the tears that form as he tilts his hips to allow Tony to move in deeper "This is...is how the first mount should be?" at the nod and the worried look, he turns away in shame "My last and first experience was hard and fast, we were too worried about getting caught" he sighs at the painful memory of his Fathers anger "My Father found us and he bolted...I ran after them, to stop Father from killing the other Colt" he shivers at the fear that still sits inside him "Father Exiled me...I only keep my Life as he once referred to me as Son"  
Tony glances down and strokes the hoof scars "I'm Sorry for what has happened to you but as my Mate I shall stand beside you, no matter what" he leans forward and plasters his chest against Jethros back before wrapping his arms around his waist as he gently increases the tempo "I love you, Shire of the Estate"  
Jethro smiles and shakes his head "You cannot love a Marked Centaur" he lets out a chuckle as Tony nibbles along his neck "I'm serious Tony!"  
The Mustang rolls his eyes "I know it isn't meant to be possible...but I do, I have never felt like this with another before" he smiles as Jethro begins his push back against him and he groans as his orgasm approaches "With me Jethro?"  
The Shire nods and when Tony lets out a whinny of completion, he quickly follows as he coats his bed of hay in his cum before grunting as his hindlegs give way and Tony collapses onto his back.

Jethro waits until his breathing is back under control before tensing as he waits for Tony to bolt, only to jump slightly as instead of being left...he is tugged back against the Mustangs chest.  
Tony frown at the way he feels the body beneath him tense and when he wraps his arms around him, his frown deepens at the way the Shire jumps "Jethro? Are you ok?"  
He nods as he begins to relax "I-I thought you were going to bolt" he goes pink as he looks away "But I'm glad you didn't"  
The Mustang chuckles as he nuzzles his neck "I take it you are a cuddler?" at the confused look, he rolls his eyes "I mean, after a Mating...we cuddle" with that he gently squeezes him.  
Jethro glances down at the strong arms that circle his chest and nods "Yeah...I think I am" with that he leans back against the other Centaurs chest.  
Tony smiles and kisses Jethros shoulder "We have Mated...and you returned my courting"  
He sighs as he strokes the strong arms "I didn't realise how much I missed the company of my own Kind" he glances over his shoulder, to face the other Centaur "But I'm not sure if I can return to the Sacred Grounds...I can't leave Jack and the next Generation of the Gibbs line"  
Tony huffs as he softly strokes the pink letters "This isn't where you belong...you have become a Pet instead of a Herd Stallion that was your Birth-right" he looks up into the blue eyes and smiles as he leans forward to brush their lips together in their first kiss, as tender as their Mating.  
Jethro closes his eyes at the tender move and feels a tear fall down his cheek as he realises all that he could have missed out on "I-I will need to talk with Jack...I can't make this decision without him" he looks around his stall "This has been my home for the last hundred years" he leans back into the warmth of the Mustangs chest "It will be hard to give this up"  
He nods as he kisses the silver hair "The Man came in earlier, when you were sleeping...he asked me to tell you that the girls are waiting for you" he cocks his head to one side "What are they waiting for?"  
He chuckles as he pushes Tony off him before standing and stretching himself out "I promised Abs that I'd teach the kids to ride"  
Tonys face darkens "You let them mount you?"  
Jethro shakes his head as he begins a slow walk "I allow the foals on my back...so they can learn how to ride a horse" he sighs at the look of displeasure and shakes out his pelt "I don't mind it...and I like the happiness it creates" with that he heads off at a quick trot.  
The Mustang watches him go before huffing to himself as he slowly follows while keeping his distance from Man and the screaming man-foals.


	6. Goodbye

Jethro leaves the Estate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro chuckles as the kids each take a brush before copying their Mother in grooming his pelt.  
Abby smiles at her children and shakes her head as she spots Kate combing the silver tail while Ziva brushes the white feathers on Jethros right with Ari doing the same on the left "Thank-You Jethro for today...they have all learnt how to ride and it is all Thanks to yourself"  
The Shire smiles and tugs Abby against his stomach before kissing her head "I enjoyed every minute of it"  
She sighs as she runs her fingers over the pink letters of the branded skin "I'm going to miss you Jethro...but I am happy that you have finally found another" she looks up and smiles "He is rather hot and you can always return for a visit"  
Jethro glances up and smiles as he watches Tony keeping his distance as he watches them in return. He shakes his head with a small chuckle "I...I think I'm in love" he gives her a shy smile "He doesn't care that I am Marked and Branded...he wants me for me"  
Abby squeals and wraps her arms around his waist "He is your SoulMate! You have to take the chance at a life together!"  
He nods as he gazes at the handsome Mustang "I need to speak to Jack...I can't leave without speaking to him"  
She nods "Yes...but first lets get you all looking your best" with that she turns on the hose and begins to clean his pelt with the cool water.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony paws the ground in disgust at the sight of Jethro allowing the female and foals to rub some kind of bubbly water onto his body and growls as he forces himself not to gallop over and tell them to get their hands off his Mate. He jumps as a hand pats his rump and he quickly backs away from the old man ontop of the Jutland Mare.  
Jack chuckles at the way the Mustang Centaur jumped and shakes his head "No need for fear my Son, I just wanted to check out your intentions regarding Jethro" at the look of displeasure, he huffs "I know you believe that he is nothing more than a 'Pet'...but you are wrong!" he shrugs "Jethro is Family"  
The Mustang stomps his foot in anger "He should have never come here! He should have lived his Life as the Herd Stallions Son and have taken the honour he deserves!"  
The man just watches him and turns to gaze at the happy Shire before stating "You are right...he should have lived his life within a Herd of his own Kind...but he was abandoned and Exiled" he sighs before continuing "He was half starved when my GrandFather came across him...he was being chased by a Pack of wolves and would have been torn apart and killed that very night if Victor Gibbs never saved him" he turns back to the Mustang "He got given the choice between getting Branded and living on the Estate...or stay Wild"  
Tony quietens as he senses the truth in the words "He wasn't brought here against his will?"  
Jack shakes his head "No, Jethro makes up his own mind and if he wants to leave the Estate with yourself, he is free to do so...however he will always be welcome to return" he narrows his eyes "If I hear that you have broken his heart or trust...I will hunt you down and turn you into glue" at the nod of understanding, he turns to look in the direction of the now rinsed Shire and whistles.

Jethros head snaps up at the whistle and he quickly says his goodbyes before trotting over. He stops infront of his old friend and blinks away the tears that form "Hey Jack"  
Jack smiles "Hey Jethro...are you sure that this what you want?"  
The Shire glances at Tony before nodding "Yeah...I think it's time to return to my own Kind"  
The man nods and holds out a hand, smirking as he is tugged into a hug instead and he wraps his arms around him as he return the gesture as tears roll down his cheeks "I ain't going to lie...I will miss you terribly but you will always have a home here, on the Estate"  
Jethro sniffs and nods as tears fall from his eyes "I'll miss you lot aswell...but you the most" he squeezes him before pulling away "You will always be Herd...and Family to me"  
Jack smiles "The same here...now get"  
The Shire smiles as Tony presses against his side before taking his hand  
"Lets return Jethro"  
He nods and allows himself to be lead away but before he leaves the lands of the Estate, he turns to gaze back at his Human Herd and rears back onto his hindlegs as he shouts out a loud whinny before turning and following Tony off the grounds.

Jethro pauses at the dense woods and gazes back at the the fence that runs along the border of the Estate "I'm really going...?"  
Tony glances back at him and sighs as he spots the uncertainty "Come on Jethro...lets go back to where we belong"  
The Shire paws the ground in a nervous gesture "That's the problem...where do I belong?" he reaches behind himself and strokes the Exiled marking before turning to strong the Brand mark "I don't think I can go back...I will not be accepted" with that he begins to back away.  
Tony shakes his head as he slowly approaches him and gently strokes along the black pelt "It doesn't matter what others think, all that does is that you and I will be together in our Homeland" at the look of indecision, he smirks as he reaches down to softly stroke the insides of his hindlegs.  
Jethro jumps at the arousing touch and embarrasses himself by becoming wet as his body craves more of Tonys touch. He gives him a shy smile as he lowers his forelegs to the ground while shifting his tail to one side "I yield to you, Tony...lay your Claim"  
The Mustang rears up in excitement before mounting the other Centaur, he wraps his arms around his chest as he slowly pushes into him "We are one Jethro...me and you for all time"  
He nods and widens his stance "Yeah Tony...I'm Your,s as you are Mine in return"  
Tony leans down and nibbles along his ear before gently thrusting into him "I lay Claim to you, Centaur of the Estate...you will be my Mate until Death"  
Jethro closes his eyes before letting out a low whinny of acceptance, smirking as he hears Tony echoing his own. He feels the sealing of the bond and begins to push back "Together"  
The Mustang nods "Always" with that he thrusts in twice more and only when he feels the body beneath his stiffen, he lets go and climaxes.  
Jethro grunts as Tonys weight collapses onto him which in turn makes his legs give way and they both crumple to the floor.  
Tony gets his breath back and gently pulls out before struggling to his feet "Lets go...you are Claimed"  
He smiles as he accepts the hand up and shakes himself out "Yes Tony...lets" with that he follows Tony in the forest and back to the Sacred Grounds.


	7. Cyrus

Jethro meets someone from his Past

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

The Draft Herd Centaurs look up from their grazing and watch in shock as Tony returns from his adventures followed by a Shire.  
Jethro stills as he spots so many Centaurs staring at him and he slowly begins to back away (I'm...I'm not ready)  
Tony narrows his eyes and grabs his Mates hand before slowly tugging him into the field "We are just passing through..."  
The Shire nervously glances around as he digs his hooves into the ground "I-I can't" he flinches as he hears the shocked gasps when Tony drags him into the light  
"Is that a...?"  
"Oh My God"  
"He is Marked!"  
Jethros head snaps up as he feels the pounding of hooves against the Earth and he tries to bolt but gets stopped by Tony tackling him to the ground "Let go! We need to flee!" tears of fear run down his cheeks as his panic begins to rocket.  
Tony frowns at the Scent of fear and looks up in confusion as he spots the Herd Stallion approaching with his top fighters.  
The Shire stills as they become surrounded and he lowers his gaze to the ground while his body begins to tremble.  
The Mustang turns and looks around in anger "Cyrus!? What is the meaning of this!"  
The Clydesdale gestures to the two Belgian Drafts and smirks as they drag the Mustang away before he turns to the Marked Shire "You should have never returned"  
Jethro flinches as the Herd Stallion approaches him and he instinctively takes a step back "Hello Father"  
Tonys eyes widen in shock and he attempts to tug himself free from the hold "You Bastard! You're the one that Exiled him!?"  
Cyrus smirks as he walks around his 'Son' who has grown into fine looking Stallion. He reaches out and softly strokes down the shiny black pelt before reaching under the silver tail.  
Jethro jumps at the touch and flames red as he feels himself becoming wet at the arousing touch.  
The Clydesdale shows his wet hand to the surrounding Centaurs, letting them all get a good smell of his Sons arousal "He still wants to be mounted...he can never become a Herd Stallion"  
Tony growls "Who cares! He doesn't want to be a Herd Stallion...he is my Mate and I have Claimed him!"  
Cyrus narrows his eyes "You took Jethro as your Mate? A Marked Centaur!?" he smirks "It wasn't on the Sacred Grounds, so your Claim doesn't exist"  
Jethro flinches while tucking his tail underneath himself as the Warrior Centaurs reach out to touch him, he cringes as he Scents their excitement at his wetness and he tries to back away...only to end up pressed against his Father.  
The Herd Stallion smirks before rearing up and attempting to mount the Shire "I shall mount you like the Mare you are!"  
The Warrior Centaurs all rear up in arousal and move forward.

Jethro begins to panic before placing his weight onto is forelegs and mule kicks the Herd Stallion away. He quickly turns and rears up as he attempts to scare away the others but knows that he has failed as he feels hands reaching under his tail.  
Tony growls as the Centaurs touch and grab at his Mate and he tugs himself free before pushing through the Centaurs as he tries to get to a terrified Jethro "Leave him alone!"  
The Shire rears up as he lets out a terrified whinny while getting grabbed at by all directions, he grunts as a Centaur mounts him and begins panic...only to calm as he feels Tonys arms around his middle and he lowers himself to the ground "I yield"  
The other Centaurs pause and paw the ground in displeasure as the Mustang Mates with the Shire.  
Tony tugs Jethro tight against himself "I, Tony...the Mustang Centaur, lay Claim to Jethro...Shire Centaur of the Estate and a Marked Centaur"  
Jethro grunts as Tony harshly thrusts into him and he growls in delight at the feeling of being Claimed.  
Cyrus moves forward "You'd better hurry Tony...they won't wait much longer"  
Tony growls as he uses every technique he knows to get Jethro quickly over the edge, once he feels the internal muscles constricting his cock along with the whinny of completion...he quickly follows before slowly pulling out and helping his Mate to his feet "Come Jethro"  
Jethro nods and follows him on shaky legs but stills as a hand touches his haunches, he turns to look behind himself only to flinch as he comes face to face with his Father.  
Cyrus glances at his Son before turning to Tony "Take him out of my Territory...if he is caught, he will be killed" he steps back "I will not tolerate a Marked Centaur on my Grounds...even if he was once my Son"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he takes his Mates hand "I will never forgive the injustice you have given to Jethro...we are leaving and we will never return to the Draft Herd Grounds"  
Jethro presses against Tonys side as he attempts to move as far away as possible from the Clydesdale "Lets leave"  
The Mustang rears up before galloping away while tugging Jethro to his side.

He runs through the fields and turns to look over his shoulder, only to pick up speed as the Warrior Centaurs chase after them "Move Tony!"  
The Mustang bolts after his Mate "Head West! The Warmblood Herd Stallion is a dear friend of mine!"  
Jethro nods as he heads in the direction as instructed but slows down at Tonys yelp. He turns his head as he watches his Mate trying to stay on his feet, after tripping up and he quickly heads back to grab at the Mustangs waist. He lets out a sigh of relief as Tony manages to regain his equilibrium.  
Tony takes Jethros hand before letting out a distress whinny, smiling in relief as the Warriors from the Warmblood Herd along with the Herd Stallion comes to their aid. He leads his Mate through the friendly Centaurs and deep within the Safety of the Herd.  
Jethro collapses to the ground but quickly scrambles to his feet as the other Centaurs get curious about the two Strangers.  
The Mustang rears up in aggression, making sure they back off before circling his trembling Mate "You ok Jethro?"  
The Shire looks up and shakes his head "H-He was going to mount me...my own F-Father!"  
Tony tugs him into a hug and lets him cry out all the buried feelings that sight of his Father has brought up. He smiles as the Hanoverian, Herd Stallion, approaches "Hey...Thanks for the help" he gently pulls back from his Mate and gestures between the two "This is-"  
"Jethro!?"  
"James!?"  
Tony looks between the shocked faces "You...you both know each other?"  
James rears up in excitement, smiling as Jethro does the same and they quickly drop to the ground before hugging each other.  
The Mustang narrows his eyes in jealousy as he tries to understand how Jethro knows the Herd Stallion, while trying to figure out how James knows the Marked Centaur...


	8. Warmblood Herd

Jethro's happy to see James again

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro smiles as James rears back and he copies the gesture before dropping to the ground and wrapping his arms around him "My God James! You've become a Herd Stallion!"  
James smiles as he tucks his head in the crook of the Shires neck, taking a deep breath of the familiar Scent "I've missed you Jethro...I have missed you so much!"  
The Shire goes to speak but turns at a tug on his tail and smiles at Tony "Hey Tony...I didn't mean to exclude you" he steps back from his old friend, not noticing the way James eyes narrow at the move, as he kisses Tonys cheek "You were right about coming back"  
Tony nods as he takes his Mates hand, smirking as the narrow eyes slit in displeasure and nods "Thank-You for the rescue James...but it is time we were off"  
Jethro frowns "Can't we stay for a while? I haven't seen James since we were Colts!" he turns at a stroke of his rump and smiles at his friend.  
James smirks as he feels the muscles twitching under his touch and his nostrils flare at the Scent of arousal but he holds himself back as he walks around him "You both are Welcome in my Herd...no-one will mind you being Marked" he glances around "Well, the traditionalists might say things and keep their distance...but I want you here"  
Jethro smiles as he hugs his friend "Thanks James"  
The Hanoverian bows "Think nothing of it Jethro...I'm just Glad that we have finally found each other again" he looks him over and smirks "You have grown into such a handsome looking Shire...a Stallion in his Prime"  
He gives him a shy smile "And you James, you have also become a fine looking Hanoverian" he reaches out to stroke the red pelt "And a Herd Stallion"  
Tony takes his mates hand and tugs him away "Come...lets graze and leave James to continue his Herd duties"  
James smirks at the look of worry and gently caresses his friends face "Go on, we'll catch up at another time"  
Jethro tugs his friend into a hug "Yeah...see you at dawn?" he pulls back and smiles at the nod before leaning forward to kiss his cheek "I'll see you then" with that he turns around and follows the Mustang out into the fields.

Tony sighs as his Mate paws the ground and shakes his head "You're meant to be grazing" with that he leans down and tugs a handful of grass out from the Earth before chewing it.  
Jethro cringes as he looks around "I can't eat grass...I wanna steak" at the confused look, he huffs before stomping the ground "I can't eat grass"  
He rolls his eyes "Come on then"  
The Shire frowns and sighs as he trots after him "Where are we going?"  
Tony smirks "You don't want to eat grass...so eat these instead"  
His eyes widen in shock as he slowly approaches the tree before looking up at the rich bounty of fruits "Tony...they look so good"  
Tony smirks "Yeah, although the best are at the top...but not even the tallest Centaur can reach that high"  
Jethro glances over and smiles at the wistful look before glancing at the tree and nodding as he comes up with an idea. He lowers himself to the ground and shifts forms, ignoring the startled gasps from the other Centaurs and heads over to the tree before climbing it.  
The Mustang gallops closer and rears up in distress as his Mate gets swallowed up by the leaves and he loses sight of him "Jethro!? Jethro where are you?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before shouting back "Calm down! I'm getting the best fruit" with that he climbs to the very top and picks off a piece of the rainbow coloured goods before taking a deep bite of it, groaning in delight as the taste explodes on his tongue and he picks off a handful of the pineapple sized fruits before making his way back down.  
The Mustang calms slightly and shakes his head "Don't scare me like that!" at the playful gleam in the blue eyes, he narrows his own "It wasn't funny! Now get down!"  
The man laughs as he sits on a branch, just out of reach of his pissed Mate as he enjoys his bounty. He glances down before dropping him the rest "Here, I'm stuffed" with that he slowly makes his way down and once on the ground, he shifts back.  
Tony sighs while shaking his head as he takes a bite of the delicious fruit "Come...lets sleep"  
The Shire nods as he walks behind his Mate while trying to hide his Marking from the curious Centaurs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He frowns as he feels something poking his rump and he flicks his tail to get rid of the annoying feeling as he leans closer against his still asleep Mate. He lets out a growl as he is poked yet again and he decides to wake up and have a look.  
James smiles at the sleep blue gaze and gestures to the sky "It's dawn Jethro"  
Jethro yawns as he gets off his sleeping Mate and stands "That went quick" he stretches himself out before slowly walking with his old friend but pauses as he gazes back at Tony "I should wake him and tell him where I am going"  
The Hanoverian rolls his eyes "Since when have you needed to inform people where you go? We'll still be in the Warmblood Territory, so he won't lose you" with that he takes the Shires hand "Come on, you can patrol the Borders with me"  
Jethro nods "Ok James...you are right" he smirks at his old friend as he is lead away from the Mustang.

He frowns as they stop and he turns to look at him in confusion "Why have we stopped here?"  
James smirks "Don't you recognize it?"  
Jethro frowns as he glances around and suddenly his eyes widen "Oh My God! This is where you mounted me! All those years ago!"  
The Herd Stallion nods as he reaches out to stroke the silver tail, purposely making the touch arousing.  
The Shire shifts at the touch (For Gods sake! A Centaur only has touch your tail for you to become wet!) he is brought out of his thoughts by a question  
"Is the rumour, that is going through the Herd true?"  
Jethro frowns "What rumour?"  
James smiles "The one that says that you can shift from Centaur to Man and back again?" at the nod, he paws the ground "May I see it?"  
He smiles "Sure James" with that he lowers himself to the ground and shifts forms, before standing on two legs instead of four.  
James moves closer and lowers himself to the grown before reaching out to stroke down his spine and across his rear "Wow...I have never heard of this before" he leans forward and sticks his nose inbetween the cheeks for a sniff.  
Jethro jumps at the odd feeling and turns to look over his shoulder "What are you doing?"  
The Hanoverian pulls back and gives him a smile "You still smell of Centaur...and yet you look like Man"  
The Shire gives him an uncertain nod, only to squeak in surprise as his legs are pushed apart before his balls are suddenly grabbed  
"You are not as big as what you are in Centaur form" with that James smiles as he wraps his fingers around his shaft "No...definitely not"  
Jethro pulls away and shifts back, as he didn't like the touching "What is the real reason that we are here James?"  
James sighs as he stands and walks around his old friend but pauses as he only just notices some scars on his hip "What are they? They're not from your Father"  
He sighs at the change of topic and gives him a soft smile as he runs his fingers over the branding "During the first week or so, of my Exile...I was saved my Man from a Pack of wolves" he looks down "I accepted his offer of being owned by the Gibbs Estate...he then told me about the Branding and I agreed" he shrugs "I have had the letters G, I, B, B, S burnt into my skin since then, spelling Gibbs"  
The Hanoverian looks at him in shock "You can read Mans writing?" at the nod, he smiles "You truly are unique, you have lived in Mans World and have learnt to shift forms...along with learning how to read those strange symbols"  
Jethro frowns at the look of hunger and begins to feel uncomfortable "Well...er I better get back" with that he turns around, to head back to Tony, only to jump in shock as James tries to mount him "JAMES! Wha-" his head snaps in the direction of an angry Whinny and he cringes as Tony charges at them. He yelps in surprise as he is pushed to the ground before James answers the cry and charges to meet him. He struggles to his feet as the two Centaurs rear up, sizing each other up for strengths and weaknesses before moving in for the kill.


	9. Stop!

Jethro puts his hoof down

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro watches in horror as James rears up and strikes the Mustang at the same time as Tony does the same. He quickly scrambles up onto his hooves and charges over as the two Stallions fight "STOP! STOP THIS NOW!"  
They ignore him as they let out cries of war while attempting to kill the other.  
The Shire panics as the sound of their fighting echos through the quiet morning breeze. He paws the ground in distress as he watches Tonys tanned pelt along with James's red become matted with blood, he looks around and decides to do the unthinkable.

James grunts in shock as a heavy weight lands on his back. He turns and narrows his gaze "What the fuck are you doing!?"  
Tony jerks back in shock and hurt as Jethro mounts the Herd Stallion. He glances around and winces as the rest of the Herd witnesses the breaking of one of the sacred rules.  
Jethro cringes before getting off him "I had to stop the fight...I couldn't let either of you kill the other!"  
James rears up in anger "I am the Herd Stallion! You tried to MOUNT me!"  
The Shire growls back "You tried first! I am taken, Claimed and yet you still attempted to Claim me as yours!"  
The Herd Stallion narrows his eyes "I Claimed you first, on the Sacred Grounds...so my Claim is valid!" he turns to face the Mustang "I was Jethros first! And by rights, you have stolen MY Mate"  
Tony stomps the ground in anger "You never fought for him! He was Marked and Exiled! So by all rights he was free for the taking...your Claim on him was deemed invalid as he left the grounds"  
Jethro huffs as the Centaurs begin arguing over their rights to him and he decides, enough is enough.

They both grunt in shock as Jethro mule kicks them and they glance at one another in confusion before turning to look at him  
"What was that for!?"  
"Why did you kick me!?"  
Jethro growls before rearing up and slamming his hooves into the ground, causing both of the Centaurs to back away to avoid being hurt. He looks into the green eyes and then the brown before stating "I am not some trophy or object to be fought over! I am a living being with a mind of my own!" he narrows his eyes into the infamous Gibbs stare, that he learned from Victor all those years ago and snorts as both of the horny Stallions glance away "I am to decide as to who and when someone mounts me...and neither of you will get a chance in the near future, if you both continue like this" he raises his hand as they go to speak and he shakes his head "No! You both are correct...I have yielded to you both at two separate occasions,which means that you both have rights to me...however I will not allow you to fight to the death, as I wish to see neither of you hurt" with that he reaches out and strokes the tanned pelt before stroking the red "I've had enough of it all" with that he turns to walk away "I need time to think"  
Tony paws the ground "Jethro...I Claimed you last, so you are Mine!"  
James stomps his foot "No! I Claimed you first, so you are Mine!"  
The Shire growls and rears up once more in anger "STOP IT! I will not allow you to fight over me anymore!" with that he turns and gallops away as he tries to control his temper.  
They both watch him go before turning back to each other and continuing their argument...only this time, with words not action.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro slows down as he reaches the border where the Warmbloods Territory meets with the Drafts one. He looks out into his old home and sighs in longing as he lowers himself to the ground while reaching out a hand to gently stroke the grass "I miss home so much...I didn't realise just how much until I returned" he jumps as a shadow blocks the sun and he quickly scrambles up to spot his Father approaching.  
Cyrus stops at the border and gazes at the Shire "You should have never returned" he turns his head at the sound of the shouting Centaurs which are carried across the breeze "You have caused a disturbance within the Warmblood Herd...you have also created unrest within MY Herd"  
Jethro lowers his gaze "I'm Sorry Father...I never meant to start all this"  
The Clydesdale just stares at him but then crosses the border and runs his hand over the black pelt "A rumour has reached me...that you can read Mans words? As well as change forms?"  
He shifts from foot to foot before moving away from him "Yes...it is true" he shrugs "Around a week after my Exile, I was rescued by Victor Gibbs...who then allowed me to stay on his Estate" he reaches down to stroke the pink letters which are burnt into his skin "I became Branded and I have stayed with him until I met Tony, who persuaded me to return here"  
Cyrus nods as he steps closer "You have grown into a fine Stallion...even if you let yourself down by allowing another to mount you"  
Jethro sighs "Father, I can't change who I am! I like being mounted...but I am in no way weaker" he reaches out to stroke his Fathers russet pelt "I have your strength...but my Mothers reasoning"  
The Clydesdale sighs as he gazes out into the fields "Your Mother was one of a kind...it was a black day when she was killed" he turns to gaze at his Son "I had no option but to Exile you, many questioned why I let you go instead of killing you there and then"  
The Shire huffs "I spent the first fifty years, hating you and the rest of the Herd" a soft a smile crosses his face "But then Ann gave birth to Leroy...and I realised how lucky I was to be able to live with such a wonderful family" he gazes in the direction of the Estate "It was he who taught me to read" he sighs "Then his Mother died and he changed...he no longer enjoyed riding, he argued with Jack and got into fights" he turns to face his Father "It's then that I realised we were the same"  
He looks at him in shock "Centaurs are nothing like Man!"  
Jethro smirks "We both feel grief, anger, sadness and love" he sighs as the shouting increasing in volume "But you are right about me causing a disturbance"  
Cyrus nods but then paws the ground before straightening up "Would you come back to the Herd? Only without being mounted?"  
He frowns "Y-You'll accept me back!?"  
The Herd Stallion nods "Yes, I never wanted to Exile you in the first place...but you were caught and everyone knows the penalty for breaking that honour"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip "I-I need time to think about it"  
Cyrus nods "I shall leave you to think about it...only don't take to long" with that he rears up before galloping back to his Herd.  
The Shire watches him go and sighs as he lowers himself to the ground before glancing up into the sky "What shall I do?" he shakes his head as there is no reply and decides to spend some time thinking through his options.


	10. Man

The Herds are in trouble

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro huffs as he spots both of his Suitors eyeing him up and sighs as he walks off (Two whole weeks of this...I'm fed up of it all) with that he moves into a trot as he heads for the only place he knows of where he can get some peace from the Courting Centaurs.  
Tony cocks his head to one side before trotting up onto the Shires left while James takes the right. He aims a glare at the Herd Stallion before asking "Where are the two of us going?"  
James growls as he places a hand on the black rump "Don't you mean us two?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he bolts away. Once he spots the Ancient Oak, that belongs to every Centaur, he smirks as he heads for the roots and shifts forms before scaling the tree. He looks down and smiles as the two Centaurs are unable to follow before heading higher.  
The Mustang rears up and lets out a distress whinny as he hits the trunk with his powerful forelegs "Jethro! I can't see you Jethro!"  
The Hanoverian paws the ground in anger "Jetho! How dare you hide yourself from me!?" he narrows his eyes as he gazes upwards "You forget...I am a Herd Stallion and that it should be your honour to accept and become my Mate!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he rests on a branch and sighs while closing his eyes for the first peaceful sleep he has had in two long weeks.

Tony huffs as he lowers himself to the ground while making himself comfortable. He yawns as he rests against the tree as he waits for his Mate to climb back down.  
James glares at the Mustang before letting out a frustrated whinny. He rears up and slams his feet into the ground as he prowls around the tree. He pauses as he catches sight of a foot and rears up as he attempts to tug him down...only to find out that his Mate is just out of reach.  
Tony watches the Herd Stallion and frowns as he realises that Jethro just wants some peace and quiet...for two weeks now, they have been fighting over him while attempting to mount him at every turn. He slowly gets up and glances into the tree "Jethro? I am going to give you some time to think...I hope you choose the correct Mate that you wish to be with" with that he turns his back and leaves him to think.  
Jethro watches from his safe place and smiles (He has finally understood) he glances down and sighs in annoyance as James prowls the tree like a Hyena that's after a Leopards kill (Whereas he is none the wiser). He shakes his head as he lets himself drift off once more to wait out the randy Stallion who refuses to leave him.

+NCIS+

He jolts awake as he hears distressed whinnys carried over the breeze and instantly knows the Centaurs are in trouble as he spots all the Herds move as one, as they gallop away in fear. He looks around and sighs in relief as he spots the tanned pelt of Tony galloping towards him "Tony!"  
The Mustang looks up and impatiently paws the ground "Men have entered the Sacred Grounds! We have to Flee!"  
Jethro nods and attempts to get down only to fall with a yelp as the branch he was standing on breaks. He hits the ground with a sickening crunch and screams out in pain as he ends up snapping the femur bone of his left leg.  
Tony quickly runs over and attempts to tug him up, only to stop at the pained yelp. He nervously looks up before remembering how Jethro held the man-foals and he nods to himself as he lowers himself to the ground "Get on my back Jethro"  
He shakes his head as he grits his teeth through the pain "If I...I do, you'll be...be Exiled" he looks up with tears falling down his cheeks "A Centaur can't...can't be ridden"  
Tony smirks "Then we will be Exiled together...I will not be without you Jethro, now move!"  
Jethro smiles through the pain as he drags himself over and onto his back "I choose you Tony...you are my Mate for Life"  
The Mustang smiles as he carefully gets up with an injured Jethro on his back "You can mount me later...right now, we need to flee!"  
He holds onto his leg while wrapping his free arm around Tonys waist and leaning against his back "Go then...I'll hold on as best I can"  
Tony nods and bolts into a gallop as he follow the Herds into the run.

Jethro grimaces as pain shoots up his leg but grits his teeth as he tightens his grip. He looks up and his eyes widen in shock as he realises that they are heading into a trap. He tugs sharply at Tonys chest "Stop! Break from the Herd!"  
Tony frowns "If I break away, we'll end up caught!"  
He shakes his head "It's a ranching technique, you get the horses to flock into a Herd and then funnel them into an enclosure...trust me Tony! I have seen this before!"  
The Mustang sighs as he turns a sharp left and breaks free just as men run out from the woods and block the exit with a big net of some kind. He continues to run as he hears the stamping of hooves on the ground and glances behind his shoulder only to add a sudden burst of speed as three men on horseback chase after him while a swinging rope in the air "Shit!"  
Jethro cries out as the extra speed causes his broken leg to scream out in agony. He tightens his grip as he begins to slip off and sighs in relief as Tony grabs his arm  
"I've got you"  
He nods and lets his tears fall before an idea comes to mind "Head for the...the Estate! Jack will...will protect us"  
Tony frowns as he continues at the fast pace "You...you sure!?"  
He lets out a whimper as his leg hurts and he fights away the darkness as he slurs "Ja...ck will save us...he is a Gibbs"  
The Mustang reaches behind himself and takes Jethros other hand as he feels him slipping, he nods "Ok...I'll get you there" with that he swings to the left and enters the woods with his unconscious Mate on his back while three men on horseback follow him as he makes his way back to the safety of the Gibbs Estate.


	11. Leroy

Leroy Gibbs is in for a shock

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Leroy sighs as he relaxes in the old rocker that faces the fields and smirks to himself as he watches the young Jutland Mare fool around infront of old Jess. He chuckles as he watches Kelly prance around but frowns as both horses suddenly look up before bolting away in the other direction, surprisingly it's old Jess who reaches the safety of the stables first. He quickly grabs his shotgun as he spots a wild Centaur galloping towards him, with three men on horseback giving chase. He loads the gun and takes aim...only to pause as he catches sight of familiar silver hair "Jethro?"

Tony pants in exhaustion as he tries to get his Mate to safety. He sighs in relief as he spots a 'Gibbs' and heads over. He goes to speak...only to trip up as a rope tightens around his neck. He watches in horror as an unconscious Jethro rolls off him and he quickly struggles to his feet before attempting to save his Mate. He lets out a whinny of panic as two more loops of rope tighten around him, one around his neck and the other around his waist. He rears up in a display of power before calling out "JACK! Jack! Jethro needs you!" as he land on the ground, one of the men manages to hook another rope around his foreleg and he goes down with a pained grunt. A growl escapes his throat but before he can attempt to get free...he jumps at the sound of a shot ringing out.

Leroy growls as he aims the gun at the Rustlers "Get your arses off my Land!"  
One of the men holds up his hand "Now hold on Partner, we'll be going once we have this Centaur and his unique friend here all tied up"  
Tony growls but snaps his head up as one of the men, who has dismounted his horse, drags an unconscious Jethro to his horse. He lets out a cry of anger as he attempts to break free.  
Leroy holds his weapon up as he aims for the man who is dragging his injured friend around "I don't think you heard me! I said get YOUR arses off my Land...I never mentioned the Centaurs!"  
The head Rustler narrows his eyes "Now hold on! We caught these two fair n square! Mr DiNozzo wants to view all the Centaurs to see which ones he wants to use and which ones can go back"  
He narrows his blue gaze before pressing the barrel of the shotgun into the mans chest "I don't give a flying fuck! These two are on my Land and so have my Protection...I am well within my legal rights to kill you where you stand!"  
The other man, who is still dragging Jethro to his horse, chuckles "These are wild Centaurs...you don't have any rights!"  
Leroy smirks "The one you are dragging has been Branded...the other is his Mate and seeing as they Mate for Life, he automatically becomes Mine" he steps forward "Now piss off!"  
The head guy checks the unconscious man over before sighing as he runs his fingers over the pink letters on the mans waist "Come on men...DiNozzo has plenty of others to chose from...these two belong here" with that they all cut their ropes free and gallop away.

Leroy waits until they are clear off his Land before aiming the barrel of his gun at the wild Centaur "I'm guessing, that you are Tony?" at the narrow eyed nod, he slowly approaches "If you even think about trying anything...I will blow your head clean off your shoulders!"  
The Mustang flicks his tail in anger but nods as he keeps still while the man removes the rope that has become tangled around him. As soon as he is free, he waits until the Gibbs with the gun backs off before scrambling up and over to his Mate "Jethro? Jethro wake up!" as he gets no answer, he lowers himself down onto his forelegs and gently picks up the unconscious Centaur before standing and turning to the man with the gun as tears roll down his cheeks "He said Jack will help him...please, where is Jack?"  
Leroy lowers his weapon, as he realises that the Centaur is no threat and cautiously makes his way over "Jack has taken Abby and the girls away for the week...what has happened to him" he cringes slightly as he spots the way his friends left leg hangs at an unnatural angle "Shit! I'll call the Duck...do you know where his Stable is?" at the nod, he sighs in relief "Take him there while I get help"  
Tony nods and holds his injured Mate close before galloping over to the man-made building, smiling slightly as this was the first place that he had mounted him. Once inside, he lowers himself to the ground and places Jethro on the soft hay "You'll be fine...they will fix your leg and then it will just be me and you" he reaches out to touch the sweaty silver hair, smiling as he gazes down the naked body "You'll have to teach me how to shift forms like that" he feels a tear rolling down his cheek and he leans across to kiss his Mates forehead "You can't die...I want you to be the first and the only one to mount me" he sighs "I would never yield to any other...I wish to spend the rest of my Life with you" with that, he gently caressed the naked flesh and smiles "I'd even accept that grumpy Gits Branding...if it meant staying with you forever" he looks up at a chuckle and swishes his tail as the 'Git' in question, walks in with a bucket of warm water and some towels.

Leroy lowers himself to the ground, wincing as his left knee cracks at the move, before soaking a cloth into the water and slowly rubs it over the dirty skin, as he begins to clean him up. He gazes at the other Centaur while continuing with his cleaning "The men will be back once they figure what I said was a load of Bullshit" at the look of confusion, he huffs "The Branding protects Jethro from being taken...but the Law doesn't cover his Mate, unless you yourself allow a Branding"  
Tony lowers his gaze "Then why...why did you save me?"  
The man smirks "Dad told me about a wild Centaur that Jethro had chosen as his Mate...when I saw him in human form on your back...I knew that you had to be him, as Jethro wouldn't show that side of himself to anyone...let alone allow himself to be carried"  
The Mustang rubs his hand over his own hip where skin meets fur "I have only been Marked in battle, but..." he looks up into the eyes which are almost like his Mates "...I will accept your Branding, in order to stay with Jethro"  
Leroy smiles "When Duck gets here...I'll set it up, but first-" he soaks the cloth before passing another to the Centaur "-help me clean him up a bit"  
Tony smirks as he copies what the Git is doing "This Duck...he will fix Jethro?"  
The man sighs "He will try his hardest but it does help that you lot heal quicker than the average Man" he straightens the broken leg out "Also he, miraculously, hasn't split the skin...so there's no risk of infection" he looks up "He should be fine"  
Tony sighs in relief as he gently cleans Jethros face "See Jethro...you will be fine"  
Leroy just keeps quiet as he continues to clean his old friend while hiding his worry as he notes the feverish heat he feels that's radiating off the unconscious Centaur and silently prays that Duck will be quick in getting here...otherwise Jethro may not make it...


	12. Git's Branding

Jethro awakes and Tony has a surprise for him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro awakes feeling groggy. He attempts to stand only for a strong hand to hold him down  
"Duck hasn't finished...the Git is getting some more blankets"  
He frowns as he spots three Tonys and heavily lifts a hand as he tries to touch one.  
Tony cocks his head to one side as Jethro attempts to catch the air next to him. He frowns and takes the hand before turning to Duck "Is my Mate ok?"  
The old man sighs "I have fixed up his leg...but I am not sure as to how it'll hold up" at the confused look, he states "Jethro has two form...I have fixed his leg in this one but I am not sure if it'll hold into the other"  
Jethro just gives him a slightly drunk smile "Leg good?"  
Tony nods and gently picks him up before carrying him over to the corner of the stable "You will get fully better and then mount me" he chuckles at the lusty look "Yes...I want you for Life" with that, he strokes Jethros face "Now go to sleep and heal"  
Jethro nods and yawns before following the Command and drifting off.  
The Mustang waits until he is asleep before standing. He turns to face the other man "Can you stay and watch over him? I have to speak with the Git"  
Duck nods as picks up his bag and heads over to a sleeping Jethro before sitting down next to him "I'll look after him until your return"  
Tony nods in Thanks and only when he is sure...he leaves the stable.

+NCIS+

He jolts awake as pain flares up his leg and he glances around...only to frown as he notices that he is in his old stable (How the fuck did I get back here?) he pauses at the sight of his left leg all taped up and splinted "Wha-?" he turns at a chuckle and relaxes as he spots the Mustang.  
Tony smiles as he stands and walks over "How are you feeling?" he lowers himself to the ground beside him "You have been out of it since I carried you here over a week ago"  
He looks at him in shock before flashes of memory comes back to him...him up a tree getting away from the two horny Stallions...him slipping and snapping his leg...Tony helping him while James was nowhere in sight...himself riding Tony and telling him to head to Jack as they were chased...then darkness.  
The Mustang watches as different emotions flash across the handsome face and frowns at the look of sadness "Jethro?"  
Jethro looks up as a tear falls down his cheek "I have caused you to be chucked out of the Herds Grounds...all because I shifted into Man and broke my leg"  
Tony sighs as he gently gathers him up into his arms "It was my choice" he bites his bottom lip before taking Jethros hand and placing it on his hip where skin becomes pelt "As was this"  
Jethro looks down in shock and a warm smile crosses his face as he fingers the recently burnt skin "You...you accepted his Branding?"  
He nods as he runs his fingers over the same letters that are on his Mate "We are both Branded...and so, we will be together forever"  
He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "You...you did it for...for me?" at the nod, he leans against the strong chest "Thank-You Tony"  
Tony smiles as he kisses the silver hair "You are very much Welcome" with that he makes himself comfortable as he watches Jethro drift off again...

Jethro frown as he hears a strained grunting noise and slowly cracks open an eye to watch as Tonys form shivers between Man and Centaur. He gazes at the sight before lifting a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes "To...ny?"  
The Mustang looks over while panting and shakily stands "J...Jethro" he rubs the sweat from his brow "How...how can you do it?"  
He just looks at him in confusion "What are you trying to do?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he attempts it again "I'm try...ing to shift...forms like you can"  
Jethro cringes at the pain that is etched across his Mates face "Tony...Tony stop! Please, you'll hurt yourself!"  
He instantly stops at the fear he hears in the voice and slowly walks over before lowering himself to the ground "I'll stop...please don't panic"  
Jethro gives him a small smile as he drags himself closer and onto the Mustangs back, accepting the blanket Tony gives him, before smiling as his Mate stands "Can you take me to Jack? I want to Thank him"  
Tony shakes his head "Jack has taken the...children out" he shrugs "It is only the Git that is here...other than Duck"  
He frowns "Git? Who is that?"  
He angrily stamps his hoof "Some Man! Who had the nerve to aim a shotgun at me!" he forces himself to calm down "I accept him only because he is a Gibbs and is a Member of your Human Herd" with that he heads outside and into the fresh air.

+NCIS+

Leroy smirks as he passes Duck a cup of Earl Grey while drinking his black coffee "How's Jethro?"  
Duck accepts the cup with a nod as he gazes out across the fields "He is healing well and his fever has disappeared" he gives his friend a warm smile "He will make a full recovery...and you can see for yourself"  
He looks up and a relieved smile crosses his face as the wild Centaur leaves the Stables with an awake and alert Jethro on his back "Thank God for that!"  
Ducky chuckles as he spots the relief that crosses his friends face followed by the narrow eyed glare he gives the Centaur "I take it that you are not impressed with Anthony?"  
Leroy growls "Jethro could do so much better than that annoying, cocky Colt!"  
He rolls his eyes "He said the same thing when you became involved with that Actor...and yet, you have been together for the past six years!"  
He grumbles at the reminder and turns to watch as Jethro is brought over.

Jethro smiles as he carefully gets off Tonys back and accepts the help into a chair before tugging Leroy into a hug "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
Leroy smiles as he returns the gesture "It is do good to see you Old friend!"  
Tony stamps his hoof against the ground in annoyance as the Git blocks his view of his Mate. He rears up in a display of power before slamming his hooves into the ground "Get your hands off him! He doesn't belong to you anymore!" at the narrow eyed glare, he returns it with one of his own "You heard me Git!"  
Jethro frowns at the odd behaviour and sighs "Tony...he is just worried and his name is Leroy...not Git" at the snort of dislike, he rolls his eyes "He is my friend and you'll have to accept him" with that he turns to Leroy "That goes for you aswell! Tony is my Mate and I won't accept another"  
Leroy just stares at him before coming to a decision "If I have to accept that thing...you'll have to accept Michael as my Lover and Partner"  
Jethro growls "You can have anyone...and yet you choose that skirt chaser!?"  
He sighs as he rolls his eyes "He may look at others but he doesn't touch! Heck! He barely even looks anymore!"  
Jethro goes to answer only to pause as a voice states  
"Great! It's awake!"


	13. Decision Made

Jethro and Tony make their minds up

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as the skirt chasing Actor walks up to him and narrows his eyes as the man moves moves closer to him "What do you want!"  
Leroy sighs and goes to stop his Lover...only to wince as he watches him ruffle the pissed Centaurs hair. He quickly moves and tugs him away.  
The Shire snarls and shifts forms as he rears back onto his hindlegs at the mark of disrespect but collapses to the side as his left legs scream in agony at the sudden change. He grunts in pain as he hits the ground and forces himself to change into Man.  
Tony snarls and drags his Mate up and onto his back "What have you done!?"  
Ducky moves to go closer, only to draw back in fear as the Mustang rears back in anger "Anthony! Please! Let me check on Jethro!"  
Leroy sighs and pushes his Lover away before walking over to attempt to calm down the situation "Tony, let Duck check to see if Jethro is ok"  
Tony snarls and rears back in a display of aggression "NO! That man, the Gits Mate! He showed Jethro disrespect!" he stamps his foot in anger and backs away as the man in question moves forward.  
Leroy huffs and blocks his Lovers path "Michael, get back" he sighs "Just...just go away for the moment, let me sort out the problem"  
Michael growls but at the pleading look, he sighs and heads indoors.  
Jethro leans against his Mates back and gently runs his hand against his waist "Tony...let Duck look me over? I don't think I have made it worse"  
The Mustang paws the ground before nodding and lowers himself to the ground "Duck...you can come close, but I won't allow anyone else to touch my Mate!"  
Ducky places a hand on Leroys chest, to stop him from arguing, as he turns to the protective Centaur "I shall be the only one to approach you both" he waits until he receives a nod before rushing over and gently checking across the injured leg. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels that the bones haven't snapped and gently strokes the silver hair "Your body went into shock, but nothing is broken"  
Jethro smiles and goes to speak only to turn as he is lifted and placed onto the strong back "Tony?"  
The Mustang shakes his head as he turns around and walks away from the men, taking his Mate back into the Stable.

+NCIS+

Two Weeks Later

Jethro stretches out his four legs and swishes his tail in pleasure as his left legs feel as good as new. He turns his head at a low whistle and rears up in joy as he gallops away into the direction of the noise.  
Tony watches and quickly scrambles to his feet from his laying position as he charges after him "Jethro!? Jethro where are you going!?"  
The Shire ignores him as he gallops away and up to the car with a smile on his face "Jack!?"  
The old man smiles as he gets out of the truck and gently runs the flat of his hand along the black pelt "It is good to see you Jethro...but I thought you left to join the Herds?"  
Jethro smiles and lowers himself to the ground as he allows Jack onto his back "Yes, I left...but Man came and stole the Centaurs" he gets up "They chased us here...Tony saved my Life and I allowed him to fully Claim me"  
Jack smiles and gazes at the Mustang who stay away at a sizeable distance. He holds up a hand "Hey Tony...Leroy mentioned that you accepted the Gibbs Branding?"  
Tony paws the ground "I let the Git Brand me...but it was in order to stay with Jethro" he narrows his eyes "I will not let you ride me, I am not a Pet!"  
Jethro narrows his eyes in anger but ignores his Mate as he carries Jack to the house while Tim drives Abby and the kids.  
Tony growls and huffs as he slowly follows behind them all.

Jethro prances around, laughing as the children try to lasso him with a rope. He smiles as he lets Ari rope his left hindleg and he smirks as he goes down, allowing Ziva to rope his waist and he quickly holds up a hand to stops Tony from reacting.  
Tony growls as the Man Foals rope his Mate and he huffs in annoyance as he isn't allowed to react. He suddenly looks up as he hears the Whinneys of the Centaurs echo through the breeze and instinctively replies with one of his own.  
The Shire lets the children get onto his back as he stands "Tony? Tony...what is happening?"  
He turns to his Mate "It sounds like they have returned to the Sacred Grounds" he walks up and removes the rope from Jethros legs, but jerks back as little hands touch his back.  
Jethro sighs as he feels Tony draw away and goes to talk to him about his behaviour...but snaps his head up as he hears hooves stamping the ground and his eyes widen in shock as he spots his Father and James galloping up to him. He backs away but as he realises that he can't escape...he makes sure to keep his back hidden from the two wild Centaurs.  
Tony frowns at the Scent of fear from his Mate and sighs as he presses closer "I will not allow them to harm the Man Foals, they are members of our Herd"  
The Shire smiles and kisses his Mates cheek before glancing at the approaching Centaurs.

Cyrus stops infront of his Son and gazes into the blue eyes "Jethro, we have all had a discussion and have decided to seal the Sacred Grounds from Man" he gazes around the fields of the Estate before stating "If you return now...both of your Exiles shall be removed"  
James steps forward "Come back Jethro and you can take your place as my Mate"  
The Shire shakes his head "No"  
Both Centaurs gaze at each other in confusion before gazing at the other two.  
Cyrus goes to speak, only to still as he spots a small hand wrap around his Sons waist. He angrily stamps his hoof and rears back "You are no longer my Son!" he pushes past the Mustang and forces the Shire to turn around to reveal three teary Man Foals on his back.  
Jethro snarls and tugs himself free while backing away "You will not harm them!" he glares at the wild Centaurs who give him a look of disgust. He turns to Tony "It is up to you if you wish to return...but I shall never go back"  
Tony gazes at the two angry Centaurs and shakes his head "No, I shall stay here with my Mate" he turns and shows them the Branding "I have accepted the Gits Branding and I am now a Gibbs Estate Centaur" with that he walks up to his Mate and takes one of the female Man Foals to place onto his back "We are the Centaurs of the Estate...and we wish you to leave"  
Cyrus and James glare at the two Centaurs before turning their backs on them both "You both shall never be allowed to return"  
Jethro smiles and takes his Mates hand "We have each other...we have no need to return" he turns to his Father and old friend "Now you both heard my Mate, we want you both to leave"  
They both snort in disgust and turn their backs before galloping away.  
The Shire waits until the two disappear before giving Tony a shy smile "You really will stay with me?"  
Tony nods and glances at the crying Man Foals. He sighs "Come...lets take these back and settle into our Stable"  
Jethro nods and takes a slow walk back to the house while smiling at the thought of spending the rest of his Life with his Mate at the Gibbs Estate.


	14. Centaurs Of The Gibbs Estate

Jethro and Tony have Bonded for Life and shall live together on the Gibbs Estate

Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro smiles as he feels Tony stroking his rump and flicks him with his silver tail before rearing up and galloping away, laughing in joy as he hears Tony chasing him. He jumps a fence and gallops into the river, smirking as Tony pauses.  
The Mustang paws the ground and rears up to display his arousal to his Mate while letting out a whinny of impatience.  
The Shire chuckles as he heads deeper into the water before shifting forms and floating on his back "I'll let you Mount me later"  
Tony huffs and goes to speak, only to gasp as a shock wave rushes through him at the same time his spots Jethro go under. He gets his breathing under control before yelling "Jethro!? JETHRO!"  
He splutters and shifts into his more powerful Centaur form as he scrambles out of the water. Once he is safely on dry land, he turns to his Mate "What was that!?"  
The Mustang gives him a sad smile "The seal to the Sacred Grounds has closed...we can never return" he moves closer at the devastated look and tugs him into a hug "I know you thought I would leave and go back...but-" he leans back to look into the ice blue eyes "-I have no need" with that he turns around, presenting his rear as he moves his tail to one side "Claim me Jethro...as I Claimed you"  
Jethro groans as he feels the back of his legs become damp in arousal and he sighs "I can't Tony...you don't become wet like I do"  
Tony shrugs and shifts forms, smirking at the look of wonder "So...?"  
He quickly joins him and strokes along the new skin "How...?"  
The man smirks "I have been practising while you have been ploughing the fields" he arches into the petting "Well...Claim me then!"  
Jethro nods and strokes his Mates cock, smirking at the gasp of shock as he gathers up the pre-cum and begins stretching him "I have watched Leroy and that Actor Mating..."  
Tony snarls "You belong only to me!" he turns onto his front and moves onto his hands and knees "Mount me now!"  
The Shire rolls his eyes "You are too tight, you need to relax otherwise I shall end up tearing you"  
He huffs and widens his stance as he ruts into his Mates fist, grunting as he feels a second finger enter him before a third and fourth quickly follow. A deep groan echos through his chest as he pushes back, only to whine as Jethro removes his fingers "Now?"  
Jethro smiles and presses into his Mates virgin body, groaning in delight as he feels the Claiming bonding begin "I, Jethro...the Marked Shire Centaur, lay Claim to Tony...the Mustang Centaur"  
Tony groans at the words and nods "I accept your Claim on me" with that he pushes back and lets his climax hit him while tipping his head back and lets out a whinny as the Bond between them flares to life.  
Jethro whinnys out his climax as he cums deep within his Mate before collapsing ontop of him. He smiles as he nuzzles Tonys neck "We are Centaurs of the Estate...and now are a Bonded pair" he gently pulls out of him and shakes himself as he shifts forms.  
The Mustang smirks as he quickly joins him, but turns at a low whistle. He sighs in disappointment as Jethro shoots off and he slowly follows.

The Shire stops infront of Jack and smiles "I'm here"  
Jack chuckles and paces him his harness "Can you take Leroy and Michael to the fourth field?"  
Jethro cringes at the thought of the Skirt Chaser on his back but sighs "Yeah...it'll take him half a day to walk that far" with that he puts it on and lowers himself to the ground as both men appear.  
Leroy smiles as he pats Jethros shoulder and turns to his Lover "Come on! We haven't got allday!"  
Michael huffs and steps back at the ice blue glare the Shire gives him "I'd rather stay here"  
Jethro huffs and grabs his arm before tugging him onto his back, smirking at the girly yelp as he stands and begins a slow trot.  
Tony sighs as he watches from a distance. He shakes his head and walks behind them cocking his head to oneside as he watches the way the Actor holds onto the Git.  
Leroy smirks as Michael tightly holds onto him and chuckles as he pats Jethros waist, where skin becomes fur, while stating "You can go a bit faster...just don't loose Michael on route"  
Michael rolls his eyes before yelping and tightening his hold as the Shire picks up speed.  
Jethro smirks and whinnys as Tony prances the ground infront of him before he moves beside him.  
Tony smiles and takes Jethros hand before leaning closer, to kiss his cheek and then gallops ahead. He turns around and gallops back as he enjoys the wide smile that adawns his Mates face.  
Leroy chuckles at the display and turns his head to kiss his Lovers cheek "We are nearly there...you can loosen your hold on me now"  
Michael shakes his head as he tightens his grip further "N-No-Way! I'll fall!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and stops "We are here" with that he lowers himself to the ground, allowing the men to get off.  
Tony trots over and gazes around "So...what is the Git and his Mate to do here?"  
Leroy huffs at the term and shakes his head as he removes the harness from his friend "We are living here...that way we shall have some privacy"  
The Shire smirks as he gets up "We shall leave you in peace" he turns and playfully rears up at his Mate before charging off.  
Tony laughs and copies the gesture as he chases his Mate.  
Leroy smiles at the sight and leans back against his Lovers chest as arms wrap themselves around his middle "I'm Glad you decided to stay with me here...but you do know that I would have moved out into the City for you"  
Michael smiles as he kisses his Lovers neck "I know" with that he takes his hand and leads him inside their new house.

+NCIS+

Tony looks at the metal object in disgust and frowns "What do you want me to do?"  
Jethro huffs and gently guides his Mate into position before attaching the plough onto him. He steps back and smiles "Pull it"  
The Mustang frowns before attempting to walk...only to stumble as the metal thing is heavier than he thought "How!?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and stands beside him "Use your forelegs to pull yourself forward"  
Tony gives it another go and grunts in effort as he begins to slowly move...but after a few steps he stops as his body trembles in exhaustion "S...Shit Jethro!? H..How do you do it?"  
Jethro chuckles as he lets Tony out of the Plough before attaching it to himself as he finishes off the field "I have been doing this since I arrived here"  
The Mustang shakes his head but walks beside him as his Mate finishes his Work. He bites his bottom lip as he realises just how powerful Jethro really is "Why do you yield?"  
He pauses and frowns at him "I like being Mounted" he slowly continues "Why do you ask such an odd question?"  
Tony sighs and once the field is ploughed, he helps to free his sweaty Mate from the metal object "You are powerful and very strong" he gesture to the field "I could barely move that object ten places...yet you did a whole field!" he looks up into the confused blue eyes "You have the strength and power of a Herd Stallion...and yet you yield...you yield to someone like me, a Loner...who has no Herd...no strength or power"  
Jethro sighs as he takes his Mates hand "You are the one I love! The only one who loves me...for me" he leans forward and takes his mouth in a sweet kiss "Yes, I maybe stronger and more powerful...but I want no other than you by my side for all time" a shy smile crosses his face "And I...I like it when you Mount me"  
Tony smiles at the blush and runs his hand along the sweaty pelt, his nostrils flaring at the Scent of his Mates arousal "You want me to Mount you now?"

The Shire nods and presents his rear while lowering himself down onto his forelegs as he shifts his tail to one side "I yield to you Tony...only to you"  
The Mustang rears back in excitement and runs a hand down the trembling legs before moving under the silver tail, groaning at the wetness he can feel. He quickly gets into position and pushes into the welcoming body.  
Jethro groans as he feels Tonys weight settle onto his back and he sighs as he leans back against his Mates chest "I love you"  
Tony smiles and nips at the strong neck while slowly moving his hips, enjoying the soft grunts as he Mates with his Lover "And I you" he feels his climax reaching and he licks up Jethros neck "Together?"  
He nods "Always" with that he tips his head back and whinnys out his completion coating the grass with his cum at the same time he hears and feels Tony climax within him. He grunts as his his legs give way and he ends up on the ground with Tony resting on his back while they are still connected. He sighs and tugs his Mates arms around his waist while leaning back against the strong chest "We are one, both Centaurs of the Estate...now and forever"  
Tony smirks as he nuzzles his neck "I shall be with you always" he lets out a sigh as he notes the body tense and states "I shall never leave you or abandon you like James did" he kisses his cheek as he looks around "This is our Home and our Herd Grounds" he smirks as the body relaxes and he gets up taking Jethros hand "Come...run with me"  
Jethro smirks and rears up as he gallops after his Mate, enjoying the breeze and freedom the Estate gives him. A wide smile crosses his face as he realises how lucky he his that he has found another to enjoy his life with and one that shall love him, as much as he does, eternally.


End file.
